Fallen Angels
by Evangel Tepes
Summary: A one-shot of Sephiroth and Genesis lovin' it up...


Final Fantasy 7: CRISIS CORE

Yo! Time for a slightly new one-shot story. Oh my golly, this is an innovation in and of itself for me! A one-shot!?!? *le gasp!* Yes, a fanfic about CRISIS CORE. Why the hell not? Hum… now for all the disclaimer bullshit that I've included in only like… one fanfic I've submitted…

Final Fantasy 7 and related titles and games are all copyright of Square Enix. All characters and places are also copyright Square Enix, and I do not own any of this junk. I just took characters and threw them in a boy's love story. And now, the hidden story behind CRISIS CORE. Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

Genesis was in his room in an apartment on LOVELESS Avenue when something knocked on the door. At first he ignored it and turned a page in his copy of LOVELESS, but sighed and put a red leather bookmark between the pages so he could put the book down and open the door when something knocked again.

"Who are you? And why are you knocking at my door so late at night?" Genesis interrogated cautiously through the door at whoever was visiting.

"What does it matter? Let me in," a thick, monotone voice replied from the other side of the door. Genesis was unaffected by the silver-haired man's voice as he slowly opened the door and hung out into the hallway.

"I can't imagine what you'd be here for, Sephiroth," Genesis groaned, obviously annoyed, "but I suppose you can come on in." He opened the door and held it until Sephiroth walked in. When he closed the door, he turned to face radiant green eyes peering into his own blue-green eyes.

"What?" Genesis snapped.

"Nothing…" Sephiroth said, never breaking contact. Genesis just shook it off and sat back down on his bed, flipping back to the page he was on in LOVELESS.

"Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest… hmm. Feeling a little restless, Sephiroth?" Genesis asked teasingly. Sephiroth sat down at the chair beside Genesis' desk and sighed.

"Not that blasted thing again…" he said scornfully. Genesis laughed quietly to himself.

"Why? You don't like LOVELESS?" he said with a smile concealed by the book he held up to his face. He peered over the top of the book at Sephiroth, nothing more than his blue-green eyes visible.

"You know I don't."

"But you remember lines from it, hm?"

"That's because you've beaten it into my head."

Genesis laughed again, his body convulsing with his little giggles. The SOLDIER 1st-Class went back to his book, reading silently this time.

"So why did you come to me instead of Angeal?"

"He didn't answer when I knocked. I'm fairly certain that he's asleep at this time, anyway."

Genesis cocked and eyebrow. "And it was more probable that I wouldn't be?"

Sephiroth turned his head and looked at his red leather-clad friend. "You weren't."

"But what if I had been?"

"But nothing. Everybody knows you keep yourself up late, constantly reading your damned book. Even Lazard has said something about it."

Genesis scowled at the mention of Lazard. He disliked the director of Shin-Ra's SOLDIER branch. The little punk had become director without ever having actually experienced combat.

"I don't care what he thinks. I do as I wish, and I don't need some kind of lecture from you or Angeal."

Sephiroth huffed in reply. "Do you actually like what you do, Genesis?"

Genesis' eyes widened as he continued to read his book. "Why wouldn't I? My job is simple and I get paid well enough. I have two damned fan clubs that won't just leave me alone. And, I have come across the most exquisite book in the entirety of Gaia. Why wouldn't I be happy doing what I do?" he repeated, going back into his book to hide his lying face.

He actually really hated the whole fan-club part, and sometimes even LOVELESS couldn't fill the emptiness he occasionally felt. Sometimes he felt like he was all alone, inconsolable by his only two friends, and just wanted to stay alone and try to figure out what was wrong with him. Sephiroth blinked and looked down, hair hiding his face so nobody actually knew what he was really looking at.

"Let me ask you something else, then…" he said slowly. "This doesn't really matter to me, but it's a slight curiosity I've had for awhile. Have you ever dated a girl?"

Genesis looked up from his book. "Why would you ask something like that?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "Why indeed. I'm not really that interested, and it doesn't matter so much."

Genesis continued to look at him bewilderedly. "No. I've never had a date with a girl."

"What about a guy?"

"Are you trying to suggest something, Sephiroth?" Genesis reached for his Firebrand at his bedpost.

"No, just an odd curiosity of mine. Don't read too much into it, Genesis." Sephiroth looked up at him, eyes seemingly full of… hurt? Genesis walked over to his buddy and brushed the hair somewhat out of his face.

"What's on your mind, Sephiroth? It's not like you to come to me instead of Angeal, and your eyes are telling me that you're about to break. So, out with it." Genesis forced Sephiroth to look at him. Sephiroth's face may have been aligned with Genesis', but his eyes were looking away. He closed them when he spoke.

"Sometimes… I feel like there's this… kind of hole, in my heart. I feel this kind of… emptiness within me. I get dark and broody. At times I just want to be left alone. I usually go to Angeal's room and talk with him and his 'nature', but… I don't feel like talking to him. I feel like… staying with you for a change. I'm not sure why…"

Genesis let go of Sephiroth's face gently and rubbed his shoulder. "Even though you'd attacked me the day before, you still took a chance and came to see me. I'll give you credit."

Sephiroth looked up at him and kinda smiled. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

Genesis shrugged. "It's just a scratch. I'll be fine so long as all the mako was extracted so don't beat yourself up about it."

'Yeah, but how could I not beat myself up about hurting the one I love?' Sephiroth thought. "Let me ask you one final question."

"Ask as many as you want, the only problem may be if I'm willing to answer."

Sephiroth wondered about what he was about to do. "Would you let me sleep with you tonight?"

Genesis stood silent for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Sephiroth looked at him, voluntarily this time, his green irises glistening brightly in the moonlight that came in through the window. "Tonight is supposed to be very cold, and I won't have the patience to walk back to the Shin-Ra building from here in the cold all alone. It's a lot warmer here, anyway."

Genesis remembered he was still holding Firebrand and put it down on his bed. "That's true. I wouldn't stand to do that either, but," he cocked an eyebrow and smiled arrogantly, "what's in it for me?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Well, you get a popular, strong, and not to mention beautiful silver-haired swordsman at your disposal. How much more could you want?" he smiled back. He was beginning to feel a little better. Genesis was, too, but he didn't realize why.

"Indeed? Then I have one question to ask you, Sephiroth. If we were to reenact LOVELESS, who would play the hero? Would it be you, or I?" he smiled sarcastically.

"It's all yours," Sephiroth said smugly. He stood up and pushed Genesis into the chair with Genesis' back to the silver-hero.

"Indeed? And why?" Genesis said, now only half-heartedly avoiding what Sephiroth and he both wanted.

"Because that means I get to be your villain," Sephiroth purred. Before his lips could press to Genesis', though, a mewl announced Genesis' kitten on the outside of the door.

"Tch…" Genesis gently pushed Sephiroth off of him and opened the door to let his little orange kitten in. "Now, now, Akihiko, I can't keep letting you in and out…" he softly scolded the little kitten that rubbed against his legs, cutely mewling and purring before deftly jumping into the chair and curling up into a little ball of fluff. Genesis looked back slowly to Sephiroth, who was sitting on the edge of Genesis' bed without his jacket on.

"Now, then…" the Silver Hero said in his deep, manly voice as he reached over to pat the kitten. "Who would have thought that Genesis has a soft-spot for kittens…"

"Shut up…" Genesis replied, looking down at his boots and blushing a little.

"Come here…" Sephiroth ordered, slapping the tops of his legs – indicating for Genesis to sit in his lap. Genesis obeyed, half-reluctant to be Sephiroth's only sex-puppet.

"Why not all those girls that are always fawning all over you?" he asked.

"Because," Sephiroth smiled, "I believe you should only do it with the one you love…" he whispered into Genesis' ear as his right hand helped Genesis to slip off his thin, black cotton shirt. Genesis tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Sephiroth whispered in his ear, then on his cheek. The warmth of the silver-haired man's breath on the red-haired man's flesh gave him goose bumps on his arms and legs as Sephiroth then began to trace his left fingers slowly on Genesis' bare chest.

"Hmm… you're always so warm, Genesis. Are you ablaze inside?"

Genesis responded by shuddering at Sephiroth's intrusion into the front of his pants. Sephiroth gently rubbed his thumb along the ridge of Genesis' cock's head. It was all Genesis could do to hide his… what did he feel from this? Shame? Pleasure? Nerve? He was unsure what was happening to him, but he wanted more. He knew this, and so did that damned Sephiroth.

"Are… Are you going to take all night and play with me, or are you going to DO something to me?!" he begged. Sephiroth smiled quickly and closed his eyes in that arrogant fashion of his and slowly pumped Genesis' hard, throbbing unit. Genesis began panting, silently begging Sephiroth to keep going and do what they both knew what was coming. Sephiroth tenderly pulled Genesis' pants from his body, purposely brushing his outer thigh with those cold, slender fingers that seemed the trademark of all hot SOLDIER, 1st Class. Genesis elevated himself a little above Sephiroth's lap as the silver-haired man took his own pants off as gracefully as he had Genesis'. Now Genesis sat back down on Sephiroth's lap, putting his arms around the slightly older man's neck and tightly hugging him with his legs, first ensuring that Sephiroth could still insert it into him. Moments later, he could feel Sephiroth's rod slowly pushing inside, then pulling out, repeating, repeating… Genesis half-stifled a moan as he and Sephiroth touched his member in unison to the rhythmic ass-pounding Genesis was being given.

Now it was Genesis' turn to be a little aggressive. He breathed throatily as he made his face closer to Sephiroth's, making it look like he would just cuddle his shoulder, but instead he nipped at the Silver Hero's neck hungrily, lightly licking it between each bite. Sephiroth tried to tilt his head back and moan, but Genesis' teeth pretty much prevented the movement.

"G-Genesis… not so hard… you'll bruise me…"

Genesis eased up on the neck, now lightly nipping Sephiroth's shoulder instead. The mix of Sephiroth's taste, smell, feel, and movement, was too much for poor Genesis. He came explosively, causing Sephiroth's next course of action to be: also coming.

The two lay on Genesis' bed, hearts slowing, breath calming, as they fell asleep for the night. Akihiko woke up for a moment, licked his paw a few times, and then slept as well.

* * *

There you have it. My first one-shot. If you dare ask for a sequel, I will ignore you.

Does anybody know to what I am referring in this work? There is something that comes from another series that I have included in here, but it's not a direct inclusion. CONTEST: Whoever can guess the reference correctly and first can choose my next one-shot.


End file.
